Our Moments of Love
by EmilyRose09
Summary: "Love can be shown in the simplest of moments. Let me love you, Brooke Davis." A collection of Brucas oneshots. AU. Fluff. Set around S6.
1. Love in the Library

Disclaimer: Claims to creativity and nothing else!

A/N: This idea is completely inspired by the author **kellyyy** and her story, Just Little Things. They're great little drabbles about Lucas and Peyton, but I wanted to do one about Brucas. These will be very short and hopefully sweet. They're AU because this story begins under the assumption that Brooke and Lucas ended up together. I just want all the drabbles to be when they're adults, so this would be set around seasons 6-9, ignoring canon. Alrighty, that's it. Please review and enjoy!

* * *

1. Love in the Library

"You're breaking all the rules," Lucas called out in his hushed library voice. He watched as Brooke ran in front of him down aisle after aisle of books. She was practically skipping, causing an undeniable commotion in such a quiet place. He couldn't help but smile.

Brooke looked back at him, but didn't slow. "That's why rules are invented, babe. _To be broken_."

He gazed at her backside, preparing to chastise when his eyes fell to the perfect curvature at her hips. He felt his mouth go dry. "At least let me catch up."

"We're almost there," she informed him, and Lucas couldn't help but wander where exactly she meant by "there". He felt lost in the sea of books, but was still strangely at home. Comfortable in a library and with Brooke.

He watched as Brooke stood on her tiptoes and pulled a book from a high shelf. She blew at the cover to remove any dust.

"Here." She handed it to him, smiling brightly.

"What's this?" he demanded curiously. He studied the cover and the title. _Caligula, _written by Albert Camus.

"I thought you should know my favorite book," she explained easily.

Lucas felt his annoying, intellectual side peak through. "It's actually a play, not a novel."

Brooke laughed. "When you're right, you're right." She leaned forward and kissed him lightly.

But Lucas was still confused. "I thought you hated libraries and thought they smelled funky." He raised his eyebrows, questioning.

"I'll make an exception for you, broody. You get a day pass."

He had more arguments though. "But I've seen this at your house on your bedside table." He lifted the book up. "Why do we need to borrow a copy?"

She distracted him by pressing her lips to his before pulling away again. "That's my special edition. I haven't decided if you're worthy yet." And with that, she took off once more, running up and down the aisles again and away from him.

Lucas smiled. He had no choice but to chase her.


	2. Jacuzzi Shopping

Disclaimer: I'm here to fantasize, not to own!

A/N: I just love writing drabbles! They come so easily to me. Please review if you like them!

* * *

2. Jacuzzi Shopping

"Brooke, you don't need one," Lucas pointed out, squinting because of the bright lights overhead. He thought the store should invest in a dimmer watt.

"So?" She took his hand in hers and pulled him along behind her. "You don't need a basketball hoop at your house," she challenged.

Lucas sighed in frustration. She'd never let his latest addition to his home go. "It's practical. Now I don't need to go to the River Court every time I want to play."

Brooke bit her lip, weighing his argument. "Maybe so, but we both know it's less about the game and more about the place. The River Court was always your home away from home, Luke. Why change that?"

He diverted his eyes away. "Maybe I'm thinking for the future." For when you and I have kids, he wanted to add but refrained. He didn't know if she was ready for that yet.

She smiled widely instead of persisting. "Fine. I'm thinking for the future with this jacuzzi." She went to inspect another. It was large, square, and could fit up to eight. "Besides, I thought you liked hot tubs." Her hazel eyes twinkled suggestively, reminding him.

He smiled lopsidedly. "It's possible, but I think they hold a greater power over you." He cupped her face. "You sure you can handle my seductive powers with all that heat?"

She leaned into him. "You might have a point. How awful. Who'd want their handsome, strong boyfriend to seduce them anyway?"

He rubbed his nose against hers. "Don't tempt me. I might just get on board with this shopping extravaganza."

"Damn," she joked as they finally let into passion and kissed. They didn't stop until they heard an uncomfortable cough come from a sales associate.

"Can I help you find anything?" the employee demanded.

Lucas and Brooke laughed to themselves as Brooke pointed to the closest jacuzzi. "I'll take that one." She handed him her credit card. "To be delivered."

The man ran along, happy to have made a sale without trying.

"You sure about this?" Lucas asked once they were alone again. "You are right by the beach."

Brooke nodded firmly. "I want heat." She leaned against him once more and weaseled her tongue into his mouth, showcasing a very public display of affection. Although this time, no one dared to interrupt.


	3. Writer's Block

Disclaimer: This isn't mine, but isn't that a shame. ;)

A/N: I don't know why I just can't seem to stop writing these. Please Review!

* * *

3. Writer's Block

Lucas pressed the delete button on his word document, and then switched applications to play _Angry Birds._

Brooke snuck up on him in his bedroom, witnessing his procrastination firsthand. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders suddenly and kissed his neck in a quick peck. "You're avoiding," she stated flatly after.

Lucas jumped slightly at the disturbance. "I was just taking a break." He forced-quit the game. "A _short _break," he emphasized.

"Luke," she scolded as she sat down on his lap. His arms wrapped around her waist. "You're being too tough on yourself. Everything you write is amazing."

He made a face. "Yeah, right. I suck. I officially can't write a third novel."

She moved foreword until their foreheads touched. "You have to trust that the words will come. It'll be natural, like with _The Comet_."

Luke groaned. "That was different. It was fiction imitating real life. I wrote about science, but it was really about a returning love." He closed his eyes and breathed in her scent. "It was about you. That's why it was so easy."

Brooke laughed at how intense he had gotten. "Luke, you got me back with that book. Don't talk down on it. And everyone is inspired by different things. I started my clothing line because of you." She gazed at him determinedly. "Write about what you know. Worry about sucking later."

He took a deep breath. "I wouldn't even know where to begin."

"You like to romanticize things. Why don't you write about a simple love_—_those simple moments?"

He looked down at his blank word document again. "You know what? You're right." He lightly closed the lid of his laptop. "Later I'm going to write all about an uncomplicated but beautiful love."

Brooke's face wrinkled in confusion. "Why later?"

He kissed her fiercely. "Because life is about living in the moment. It's about love, and love can be shown in the simplest of moments. Let me love you, Brooke Davis." He stood up with her in his arms. She quickly wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her to the bedroom.

She giggled quietly. "Oh, you mean that literally."


	4. Double Dating for Dummies

Disclaimer: I'd buy ownership if I could, but alas...

A/N: Fluff requests?

* * *

4. Double Dating for Dummies

Haley looked into the restaurant's bathroom mirror, watching as her best girl friend applied a fresh coat of ruby red lipstick. "I still can't believe we're doing this," she admitted.

Brooke met her eyes innocently. "Double-dating?" She popped her lips. "It's necessary. We need to get out of the house every once and awhile. Get dolled up and get our guys to buy us outrageous portions at outrageous prices." She smirked knowingly.

Haley applied a neutral-colored lip gloss. "I mean, I can't believe that you and Lucas are back together. I never thought it would happen after high school."

Brooke smiled, eyes glossing over in memory. "I know. I didn't either."

Haley squeezed her friend's arm. "I'm glad you have, though. I was always sort of rooting for you two."

Brooke beamed, taking in that information. "Thanks. Me too."

"Alright. Now that that's settled." She looped her arm in Brookes'. "Let's head back and remind those guys why we're worth the price of dinner."

They maneuvered around the other tables in the restaurant before finally settling back into their seats opposite their favorite guys.

"Take long enough?" Nathan chimed in, smiling at his wife.

Haley shrugged. "But I'm so worth the wait." She winked at Brooke, who echoed the gesture.

Brooke turned to Lucas finally. "Miss me, broodster?"

Lucas took her hand in his and kissed the top of it. "Always."

Nathan blanched. "Gross, guys. No mushy stuff."

Brooke pouted. "Oh, come on."

Nathan shook his head. "I mean it. No handholding. No kissing. How about no physical interaction between you two at all?"

Lucas and Haley laughed as Brooke grew morose.

"Sorry, tigger," Haley offered support first. "It's the curse of double-dating."

Brooke crossed her arms in front of her body, eyeing Luke sternly. "Next time it's just us."


	5. Collegiate Times

Disclaimer: Do you have to ask? ;)

A/N: Keep on reviewing, fine Brucas fans!

* * *

5. Collegiate Times

Brooke wound her hands around Lucas' shoulders. "What was college like?" she demanded, a hint of longing in her voice.

Lucas pushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "Memorable," he told her, sounding amused as he thought over the memories. "But it would've been even more unforgettable with a certain brunette by my side."

Brooke's eyes lit up. "True. I make every situation that much better." She turned serious. "I mean it, though. What was it like? The parties, the classes. I feel like I missed out on a rite of passage. High school was amazing, but college..."

Luke smiled. "It was different than high school. No better, no worse. Just different. I met some great people." He noticed Brooke's face fall. "But nothing compares to the night during junior year of high school. It was right after my first basketball game, and there was this girl_—_"

"Oh?" Brooke interrupted. "Tell me about her."

"She was beautiful. Intimidating. Sexy. Naked." Lucas happily listened as Brooke giggled at his words. "It was the moment when it all changed."

"When what changed?" Brooke asked, remembering the night.

Lucas breathed deeply. "Everything."

She pulled him forward until their lips touched. "So I shouldn't be nervous that I have no idea what college is like?" she asked after.

Lucas held her assuringly. "Don't worry. There's nothing to it. You'll be a great guest lecturer."

Brooke glanced down at her watch. "Speaking of which...It's time." She walked to the classroom door.

Lucas squeezed her tightly one last time and kissed her forehead. "I'll be in the back. Knock 'em dead, babe." He walked through the doorway first with Brooke right behind him. He sat down behind the actual students.

Brooke walked to the front. She looked like a deer caught in headlights, which was so uncharacteristic for the queen of all extroverts. "I'm not much of a teacher, " she began shakily. "Or even a good speaker. I typically leave that to my friend." She was babbling and she knew it. She needed to regroup fast.

"My name's Brooke Davis," she went on more confidently. "I'm the CEO of _Clothes Over Bros. _It's such a privilege to be here talking to you at Duke University. The Art program holds so much potential, and it's wonderful that you all hold such rapt interest for it."

Her eyes suddenly met Lucas'. He smiled encouragingly.

"But before I get too into all of that, let me give you a few words of advice. Work's great, but don't let it take over your life. There's more important things." There was love.


	6. Sickly Blues

Disclaimer: Not mine. Not Mine. Not Mine. Wish it were. :)

A/N: Please review! I write a WHOLE lot quicker when you do.

* * *

6. Sickly Blues

"I don't want that," Brooke complained, pushing her hand against the steaming bowl of soup.

Lucas ignored her attempts, sitting down beside her on the bed and resolving to feed her himself if that's what it took.

"I'm not sick," she continued to argue, despite the obvious flu-like symptoms that she showcased, complete with runny nose and feverish disposition.

He pressed a finger to her lip, effectively quieting her. "Yes, you are, and you're not getting out of bed until I'm satisfied with your health." He scooped the spoon through the tomato soup and brought it slowly to Brooke's lips. "Open," he ordered.

She pulled them tighter. "You're not the boss of me."

He sighed out of frustration. "No need to point it out. No one's the boss of Brooke Davis. But if she wants to be back to her usual feisty self sooner rather than later, she has to allow her caring boyfriend to help out and make her feel better." He moved the spoon closer. "Or she runs the risk of smelling like tomatoes when her caring boyfriend accidentally spills." He wobbled slightly, nearly dumping the contents of the spoon.

She cursed loudly. "Fine," she said through gritted teeth. "I'll eat your soup." She roughly grabbed it from him and fed herself. Her expression quickly evolved from annoyed to overjoyed. "What_ is_ that?"

Lucas chuckled quietly, pressing a damp rag to her forehead. "That's my mom's famous tomato soup. She taught me when I was a kid. Good, huh?"

She made a pssh noise. "It's great." She snatched the bowl from him and placed it in her own lap. She quickly lapped up the remaining soup, nearly licking the bowl dry. "I already feel better." She started to get out of bed.

Lucas pressed against her, and in her weak state she was no match for him. "No you don't. Now you're going to drink the appropriate amount of Nyquil and get a good night's sleep."

Brooke glanced at the clock on her bedside table. "It's nine."

He smiled widely. "I know. Way past your bedtime." He got up and took the bowl from her, planting a soft kiss on her forehead. He watched carefully as she drank the recommended amount of medicine that would easily knock her out cold.

She sighed happily, falling into a drug haze. "Why are you so good to me?"

He walked to the door and turned off the light before turning back to her. "Because you need it." He slowly shut the door until it had just a small crack open. "Good night, pretty girl," he whispered into the room. "Sweet dreams."

He'd assumed Brooke had fallen asleep, but she responded with a quiet, "You too, boyfriend."


	7. Birthday Girl

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything. Crazy right? ;)

A/N: Review! Simple enough, I know. Click that snazzy button at the bottom. ;)

* * *

Chapter 7: Birthday Girl

"I'm walking downstairs," Brooke announced loudly, covering her eyes with her hand and taking each step with careful concentration. "I'm going into the kitchen," she continued to warn him when she reached ground level.

Lucas chuckled as he put the finishing touches of cream cheese frosting on the last red velvet cupcake. "It's okay." He watched as Brooke stumbled into the room, still covering her eyes. "There's no surprises here. I'm sure you can smell the dessert."

She lowered her hand and squinted one eye open only to find what he said to be true. She appeared slightly disappointed for a moment before recovering.

"Hmmm," she drawled, inspecting his latest skilled attempt at cooking. She stuck a finger in the frosting and licked her finger clean. "It's delicious, Luke. You'll never cease to amaze me with your mastery culinary abilities."

"Does that earn me a birthday kiss?" he demanded hopefully.

Brooke rolled her eyes. "I thought it was _my _birthday. Shouldn't I be getting the kiss?" _  
_

"In that case..." He leaned forward and kissed her cheek right on the dimple. "There. That's gift number one."

Brooke narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "So there _are_ most surprises to come?" Her excitement was renewed. She'd been dropping hints all week. She was Brooke Davis, and that meant she expected a birthday extravaganza from her typically low-key boyfriend.

"I didn't say that," he dodged, grabbing some Tupperware and placing the extra cupcakes in it to save for later. "How about some breakfast in town?" he suggested.

Brooke smirked. "Breakfast? Just the two of us? Or is this my surprise party?"

He returned the smile. "No surprises," he repeated forcibly. She took the fun out of everything.

Brooke patted his chest, already prepared to head out to the car. "Whatever you say, boyfriend."

Lucas watched as she walked outside, taking a deep breath that he hadn't been discovered. He went over to the pantry, quietly opening it. "Hey, Hales," he greeted his hiding best friend.

She gave him an annoyed look. "Next time let's meet at your house." She walked into the kitchen, pushing past him.

Lucas smiled guiltily. "I'm sorry. It was spur of the moment. I needed to invoke the best friend code for help."

She sighed in forgiveness.

"So do you have it?" he questioned.

Haley handed him a small brass key that he immediately pocketed. She smiled in approval. "I can't believe you're asking Brooke to move in with you."

Lucas smiled, listening as Brooke blasted his car stereo. "_I_ can't believe it took me this long."


End file.
